


The Heart Knows What it Wants

by Dynamitecoco_puff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamitecoco_puff/pseuds/Dynamitecoco_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote. Dorian couldn't get O'dwelle Trevelyan out of his mind, so he decides to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Knows What it Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Spoilers!
> 
> Also! O'dwelle is pronounced Oh-Dweh-Lay.
> 
> Thanks :)

Dorian paced around the rounded hallway. It became a habit at a younger age to pace, lost in thought,in an attempt to rid him of any anxiety-or in this case the burning desire he so desperately wanted to hide. Around the third time he walked around the circular path, Helisma looked up from her studies at the Tevinter Mage.

“I can  _hear_  you judging me Helisma,” Dorian’s voice bounced off of the walls across the hall; she quickly turned back to her book of monsters.

Ever since O’dwelle welcomed him to the Inquisition, he couldn’t get the warrior out of his mind. He first met the Inquisitor at Redcliffe Village. The way he asked his questions about magic and controlling time, the curiosity and slight skepticism in his voice charmed Dorian in a way. The grip of the man’s calloused hands, worn of battle, that Dorian felt when they shook hands…he wanted them to explore his body.

Dorian wasn’t even sure if O’dwelle was interested in men, hell, or mages for that matter. What were his opinions? If he had a dislike of mages it wouldn’t come to that much of a surprise; the Inquisition sided with the Templars and they weren’t there to intercept Alexius; though he proved useless to the Venatori and was killed. Though, in the past few weeks O’dwelle took Dorian out with him and his crew on various missions around Thedas, and in Madame de Fer’s words O’dwelle had ‘slowly, but surely’ come around to positive thoughts towards the spellcasters.

On a continuous path of thoughtless wander, Dorian found himself on his way to Commander Cullen’s office. Perhaps a game of chess and a battle of wits would help the matter at hand.

“Wishing but wondering, hopeful but doubtful. What if he doesn’t want me? The heart knows what it wants.”

Dorian turned around to find Cole sitting in a tree branch, looking down at him with his ever curious eyes.

“Quiet you. Don’t you have some turnips to burn?” Dorian asked. He found out about some of the odd incidents around Skyhold and for some reason Cole thought it’d be a good idea to confess to Dorian that it was him. Dorian remained intrigued by the boy ever since.

“ _He_  is confused too. He turns thoughts away but they keep finding their way back. Help him see, and you both will be rewarded with happiness,” Cole gave Dorian a small smile, partially blocked by his hair and low hat, and disappeared.

Dorian looked up at the now empty branch, with its leaves falling and fluttering in the wind.

 _The heart knows what it wants…hm._ He thought. He shrugged his shoulders and finally walked up the steps to Cullen’s office.

After a couple of hours of talk and play, Cullen kicked Dorian out of his office; something about paper work and an upcoming mission to build a memorial for Haven.

Dorian sauntered to his room, put his staff next to his bedside, and lay down with his arms behind his head.

He closed his eyes. He tried all day to ignore the now hard bulge in his pants. He took a finger and trailed it down his abdomen and traced a circle around the bulge. He danced his finger around himself, teasing his hardness that needed a release, and cupped himself with his palm.

He opened his eyes and sat up, supporting himself with his other forearm as he rubbed himself through his pants. His eyes lazily rolled back into his head as it fell back in ecstasy. A whimper escaped his lips.

“Ah…kaffas…” he cursed under his breath.

He sat up and leaned his back against the wall. He untied the strings to his pants and took out his cock.

He warmed his palm with magic and gripped himself with hunger. It had been so long since he touched himself with such urgency.

He slowly stroked himself as he thought of O’dwelle training in the field. The way his muscles flexed with every swing of a sword. He thought of his yells that accompanied every aggressive shield bash against the training dummies and wondered if he also growled when he fucked. He pictured the sweat that trailed down his face, neck, and upper body that made him glisten under the Ferelden sun.

A moan fell freely from Dorian’s lips as he pictured O’dwelle’s hand pumping up and down on his cock, watching his face contort with pleasure.

Dorian began to pant and gripped the sheets with his free hand while he gripped himself harder, envisioning O’dwelle’s lips around him, sucking him off as if Andraste willed him. He needed his warm, moist mouth taking all of him in. He wanted O’dwelle to look at him while his tongue and mouth danced around his throbbing cock.

 _Will you cum for me, Dorian?_  O’dwelle would ask in between licks, sucks, and kisses.

“Yes…oh-yes,” he groaned, his mouth agape. He thrusted his hips upward in rhythm with his hand as he brought himself closer to climax.

His balls tightened. He called out to his Inquisitor for mercy as he came into his hand.

“Maker…” he muttered between ragged breaths.

Dorian sighed with relief and cleaned himself off. He stood up and stretched.

“Well now…I suppose that’s better,” He walked towards his bookshelf and took out one of the many books they found out on their missions. He sat by the windowsill and drew open the curtain to let the rays of the setting sun paint the room.

With the growing threat of Corypheus and his Red Templars it was a rare moment of bliss to be taken advantage of. He sighed once more and after quite a day, began to read.


End file.
